A very Klaine fairytale
by TotallyxAwesome
Summary: Klaine!:3 This story takes place in the past. Kurt the son of the royal family needs to run when his village finds out that he is gay, he accidently runs into a familiar farmboy Blaine.
1. Intro

**Author's note: I don't own The Characters Kurt and Blaine they belong to Ryan Murphy and the other (amazing) writers of Glee.  
>Yes, Kurt's last name is Greenwall but that's because his parents are totally different from the Hummels and I didn't want to compare them.<strong>

**I hope you like it, and if you have any tips please do tell :) Sorry if you feel the need to throw anything at me 0_o!  
>Love! :)<strong>

**words in this chapter : 2,275**

**changed and reposted: 29-03-2014**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there were two teenage boys, they didn't know each other, well at least not yet..<em>

_They didn't had a lot in common, because one boy lived in a small house which you could barely call a farm raised as a farm boy, while the other boy lived in a palace, raised as spoiled but loved child._

_But what they did share was the fact that they found themselves attracted to boys instead of women._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

Blaine was putting on his clothes when his mother pulled the door open and saw him standing there.

"Good, you're awake, eat something and start working" His mother said, without really looking at him.

Blaine sighed, he was used to the way his parents never really spoke to him unless it was necessary, or in the morning to wake him up. Ever since he told them he was not into women his dad never spoke a word to him again, unless he was screaming to him and throwing insults at his head. His mother had never been really mad at him and there was this one time where she even told him that she still loved him. But when his dad was home she tried to avoid having a big fight so she just wouldn't say much to Blaine either.

He was already walking out of his room when he heard a voice coming from his parents bedroom "Is he still sleeping? That lazy pig should know what's good for him! If he isn't outside in five minuts I'm going to throw him out of his window and..!" Blaine made the obvious sound of footsteps

"You see, he's already awake dear" "Well he still isn't working!" and silence filled the room as Blaine walked downstairs. Blaine took one of the sandwiches that lay on the counter, put on his shoes and coat, closed the door behind him and walked outside.

It was still dark outside since it was only 5 am but he had to work hard if he wanted to avoid getting into a fight with his father. Then there was also the fact that, they weren't very rich so if they didn't work hard enough they wouldn't have enough money to buy food and necessary stuff.

Blaine lived on a farm, it was on a hill just outside the village. From the top of that hill he could see the royal palace. He often wondered and daydreamed about how it would be to live there and have servants and money so he could buy everything he wanted. There wasn't a lot of time to daydream though, he had to work the whole day and then they would eat and he would go to bed because he had to get up really early in the morning.

Saturday was his favorite day, it was the only day that he didn't have to work because his parents would send him to the market to buy food. Every Saturday he walked past the royal palace and he just loved to just look at it from a closer distance. It was almost like he could see himself living there with everything he didn't have now. It wasn't like he was complaining, he knew there were families who had it even worse than him, they didn't even have food most of the days! But still he couldn't help but feel a little stab of jealousy when he looked at the beautiful palace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the royal palace Kurt was still sleeping, his room still dark when he woke up of a sudden BANG. He sighed, probably one of those experiments again. Ever since his dad hired a man who could make them their own medicine (so that they didn't have to travel if someone got sick), there had been an amount of explosions during the day (or sometimes even during the night) Kurt heard his father's voice coming down the hall "What is the man doing at five thirty in the morning? Mr Hamelton?" He heard another voice ramble an excuse and trying to explain what happened this time. Kurt closed his eyes and put his pillow over his head, really? this early? He just wanted to go back to sleep.<p>

Suddenly Kurt remembered what he had been dreaming and he sat straight up in bed, froze, eyes wide and gasped. His mind replaying the dream and questioning if it was really what he had been dreaming. His father's head turned around the corner and he saw his son sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide, mouth open and a shocked expression. "Kurt, are you alright?" Kurt tried to turn his head and cleared his throat "Yes, father I'm fine, thanks. It was just a nightmare."

The man in the door opening studied his son's expression and finally said "Well make sure you are out of bed on time, the McGee's are coming over today."  
>Kurt remembered "Of course father" and he forced a smile onto his face. His father smiled back and closed the door behind him. Kurt sunk back into his pillow and put his hand on his face, he did not just dream about kissing a boy!<p>

* * *

><p>On the little farm Blaine was working, the sun came up and was starting to burn through his clothes. (his coat hanging on a fence by now)<br>He wiped some sweat of his forehead and started pulling out some more weeds. He couldn't feel the blisters on his hands anymore, or the scratches on his arms and his legs, he was used to it by now.

He heard someone coming closer and that someone put a tray with some milk and two sandwiches on a wooden crate outside. Blaine took them and went to sit somewhere under a tree in the shade. He put his back against the tree and started day dreaming again about the palace. That he would try to see if he could sneak in tomorrow if he went to the market again. Absently he started chewing and closed his eyes, feeling a cool breeze go through his curly hair but he could still feel the heat of the sun trough some of the leaves. When he finished eating he brought the tray back to the kitchen and started working again.

When he was done it was already dark again, he and his family would eat late so they could all work hard. His mother was a woman who cleaned the house but also owned a little sewing shop. It wasn't really a shop though, she would just sit at home and every time Blaine went to the village he had to deliver some of the clothes. His father worked all day on the land of a landlord called Mr. Shien. So automatically Blaine had to work on a little part of land what they owned. Blaine also had a sister, she didn't have to do much though, she was really pretty so she would marry someone really soon and so they didn't have to worry about her. Blaine's sister knew how "perfect" she was and didn't wanna ruin that so she also ignored Blaine and thought that he was dumb for choosing to be gay and make their father upset all the time.

He helped his mom put the plates on the table and sat down, as normal his father would be talking about how hard he was working and how the landlord seemed to like him and he would probably get a raise. Then his sister would talk about how many wonderful guys she'd met and who offered her the most. His mom would talk about how all the women who brought their clothes to her would ramble on about their husbands. Because it was Friday his mother instructed Blaine on what clothes he needed to return to the village, then she turned back to her husband and they started talking again.

When they were done eating everyone got of the table. His sister went to the small living area with her mom to talk about the fact that Celicia was offered money to be on some sort of beauty contest show there was on a festival once a year. His father sat down behind his desk and started reading a book and Blaine (as always) started cleaning up the table and washing the dishes.

When he was done he went up to his room, kicked his shoes out and lay on the bed thinking about the next day, when he could finally go to the market again. The market wasn't all that special to someone who came there everyday, but to Blaine it was an escape to the awkward silence and ambiance there was at home. At the market people would talk to him or even smile. Some of the ladies Blaine had to bring their laundry were very nice to him, one women always offered him some lemonade and some bread. He smiled at the thought of the market and the friendly women. Blaine put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to relax and forget the fact that no one in this house really talked to him.

Suddenly the door went open with a soft squeak, his mothers was standing in the door opening, eyes soft. Blaine looked at her and gave her a little smile, she didn't smile back but she didn't look mad at him either. She walked over to his bed and handed him a pile of clothes. She didn't say anything but sat on his bed and started helping him with folding up all the sowed laundry. Blaine didn't look at her but just kept folding. He knew she felt bad for him sometimes.  
>He heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and saw his mother jumping of the bed and walking out of the room. He knew his mother wanted to avoid a big fight, but he still hated the feeling that she would never stick up for him. He started folding the clothes again and he felt more lonely than ever.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't think that could have been anymore both awkward and annoying. The McGee's family kept on being overly nice, and smiling all the time. He thought they would have cramps from how hard they were smiling at one point. And he then their clothes! They seriously would've looked better in a potato sack.<br>"It's really so extremely pleasant to see you again Mr. Greenwall! oh and Mrs Greenwall how splendid, and this must be young mister Kurt Greenwall! Oh look how handsome you've become!" The voice echoed in his head and the smell of her perfume was still making him nauseous and then there was her husband who also behaved extremely polite and overly happy to be here.

Kurt took an extra long shower just to make sure the only smell was the one of his soap and not the woman's perfume. He put on his pajamas and crawled under his covers. He decided to read a little before he went to sleep, he took his favorite book and started reading.

When his eyes felt really tired and he was just about to turn of the lights his mother's head was peaking through the door. "Good, honey you're still awake" his mother sat down on his bed. She smiled at him and said "You didn't seem to have a good time today, is there something wrong?" Kurt though his dad must have talked to her about his "nightmare" early this morning. He smiled at his mother "No mom, they're just overly nice and the perfume of Mrs. McGee made me feel nauseous."  
>His mother still smiled but also looked as if she were to disagree "Honey, the McGee's are really nice and charming people, I don't see why you didn't like them."<br>Kurt's eyebrows went up "Did you see her clothes? I'm starting to think she just closed her eyes and pointed at some things and put them on!" His mother stiffled a laugh but then looked disapproving again. "Kurt, honey there are just some things you have yet to understand." She kissed his forehead and left the room, smiling as she closed the door.

Kurt couldn't see how his mother didn't totally wanna wrap Mrs. McGee up in the carpet and roll her out of the house, but maybe there were things Kurt still couldn't understand. Kurt turned off the lights and pulled his covers up to his chin and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter: Blaine is on his usual Saturday-market trip, only this time when he walks past the palace he sees something he wasn't expecting, or someone...<strong>


	2. The market trip

**Authors note: I really hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ First I had my doubts (I still do xd) But I'm happy with the way some parts turned out :) Until now the story isn't really a cliffhanger, and for now it won't be, but prepare for cliffhangers!:D. Love.**

**I do not own Blaine and Kurt, they are owned by the total awesomeness who is Ryan Murphy (and of course their other awesome writers and creators of Glee :D )**

**words in this chapter: 2,405**

* * *

><p>Blaine was on his way to the market, he found himself whistling as he was walking. Saturday morning's were always better than the other mornings, that was because he didn't have to get up all that early because it wasn't a really long trip to the market, but it still was like a half hour walk.<p>

On his way to the market he had to deliver the clothes his mother had been sewing and pick up the money. The first house was the house of Mrs. Henry.

He knocked on the door and a smaller woman with her brown hair tied up, brown eyes and a small face opened the door.

"Ah, Bailey you're here, it was about time" she said with a kind off impatient expression. Blaine who knew she would probably never say his name right and thinking back of the time she once called him "Baldy" sighed, but softly so Mrs Henry wouldn't hear him.

"Hello, Mrs. Henry." He faked a polite smile.

"Did your mom used the thing I told her, to get those nasty stains out of her clothes?"

Blaine nodded "Yes, Mrs Henry, she said it worked perfectly" Mrs. Henry looked pleased

"You think she would know that, I mean she does own a sewing shop.. but she doesn't know how to wash clothes the way I do.." Blaine let Mrs. Henry just ramble on about how good her idea was and how she always helped people out. He wasn't even sure his mother really used it but Mrs. Henry seemed like a woman you wouldn't want to insult.

"Well barney I'm going to get her money, but don't try to buy anything of it for yourself! She would immediately know and so would I!"

_Blaine_ sighed (again) and tried to stay as polite as he could "of course not Mrs. Henry" She tried to study his expression and then nodded.

"Okay, well bye Blais." She said as soon as she gave him the money. Blaine smiled as politely as he could, turned around and sighed. He heard the door being closed behind him.

Blaine delivered all the other clothing and finally came to Ms Coppers's house.

Ms Coppers (who always offered him some lemonade, and sometimes something to eat) opened the door and smiled brightly as soon as she saw Blaine standing in the door opening.

"Blaine, darling" Blaine smiled at her "Hello miss Coppers."

"Polite as always, why don't you come in for some lemonade" She took the clothes from Blaine's hands and led Blaine into the house, she closed the door behind them."

Her house always smelled a little like old clothes and some sort of exotic flowers. It wasn't really a good combination but he'd always get a warm feeling when he walked into the house. In this house the ambiance wasn't awkward at all, it was warm and friendly.

"Please sit down while I get the lemonade" She walked into the kitchen and took two glasses from the cupboard. As she was pouring the lemonade into the glasses Blaine made his way over to the couch.

He sat dawn and looked to his favorite painting in the living room the painting itself wasn't really an object, just colors. The colors mixed themselves into other beautiful colors as if it was alright to be different but they could still go together.

Ms Coppers saw what he was looking at and smiled "It's beautiful isn't it?" Blaine smiled in return and nodded

"Yes it really is" Ms Coppers looked at the painting again

"My husband gave it to me, before he died.." Blaine didn't really know what to say, he'd always wondered why there was no but he didn't wanna ask her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No it's okay" she interrupted him.

"My husband, Frank Coppers... was murdered when he was out to get some extra food." She smiled sadly. "He knew this place where things were cheaper but when he went back home.." She stopped, looking a little bit mad and disgusted at the same time. "They.. They accused him of stealing and took all the food from him. Frank got mad at them, but apparently they had knifes and they killed him.." she swallowed "They just left him lying there.."

Blaine felt really sorry for Ms Coppers but he had no idea what to say at this. Suddenly miss. Coppers smiled "But that's the past now, it's been five years, time to move on."

Blaine looked at her, "I'm sorry miss Coppers no one should have to go trough that.." She looked at him and saw the sympathy in his eyes.

"Please darling, just call me Serene and well the past is the past.. nothing we can do about it. I'm sure he wanted me to move on" She smiled kindly "Well enough about that, let's talk about something less serious!, before you have to go to the market of course"

Blaine kind of laughed at the sudden enthusiasm.

"Okay".

"So is there any girl you have your eyes on, or maybe boy?"

Blaine was just taking a sip of his lemonade and almost choked, he nearly spat the lemonade out. He looked at her in shock, she only smiled waiting for an answer, her eyes knowingly.

Blaine tried to regain himself. "Umm.. no, I don't have an eye on anyone" It came out more as a mumbling and he turned a shade of red.

Serene just looked as if they discussed the weather.

"Well, that's a shame, it's okay though special boys like you should wait for the perfect partner."

Blaine tried to look away as he drank his lemonade.

"Thank you miss Copper for your hospitality but I think I'll go now, I still have to go to the market and I have to be at home in time" He gave her a quick smile and walked towards the door.

"Bye Blaine" she called smirking slightly from the living area.

And he closed the door.

Only one question was on his mind, did she know? Well it didn't matter anyway because he was probably the only one and his parents would never allow him to be with a boy anyway. He walked on and tried to just forget about it.

He took his favorite way to the market, the way that would allow him to look at the palace from a closer distance.

He always peeked trough the gate. The palace had a huge garden around itself, it was a garden with a lot of sculptures and it even had it's own lake! The palace was very big, it had huge windows and if Blaine didn't know better he'd say their front door was entirely made of gold. Even the stable looked bigger and more expensive than his whole house! He sighed at it's perfection and hoped one day if he worked hard enough now, maybe he could work there someday...

* * *

><p>Kurt just had lunch and was on his way back to his room. His family had agreed with opening this years festival. So today they were going to meet the man who planned and would organize the whole festival.<p>

He was on his way to his closet so he could plan the perfect outfit for the festival when he saw an somewhat older boy, with dark brown curls standing in front of his gate. The boy looked to the palace with dreamy eyes. He looked closer and made a sound of disapproval, those clothes... "Must be a farm boy" Kurt mumbled under his breath. Suddenly the boy looked up at him, as if he noticed he was being watched. The warm gold-brown eyes locked on the beautiful ocean blue one's. When the boy didn't look away Kurt raised his eyebrow, which caused the other boy to look away turning a dark shade of red and move along.

Kurt turned to his wardrobe and started matching outfits, though he couldn't get the warm gold brown eyes that belonged to the stranger out of his mind.

* * *

><p>On his way back Blaine bumped into several people, he apologized to them with his mind not completely focusing. When he was about to go home he had to go back to the market again because he forgot to get some bread. He didn't know why his mind was so destined to remember him of the boy standing in front of the window.<p>

When he got home he simply put the things he bought on the table and went upstairs. He fell on his bed, face down and with his shoes still on, and accidentally fell asleep with only more confusing dreams.

"Blaine?" There were footsteps on the staircase. "BLAINE!".

Blaine was still lying on his bed, face down, he didn't expect the sudden sound and it caused him to fall of his bed.

"Blaine! What do you think you're doing, SLEEPING while you should at least be cleaning up the house?" Blaine stood straight up and tried to remember how he fell asleep.

"Well are you going to answer me or not?"

"Uhh.." Blaine started

"I thought so! You should be grateful that we don't expose you! For bei-.. for what you are!" Blaine flinched at the words. "But all you do is lay down, parade around with pride and act like you do matter!"

His father was furious! He stood closer to Blaine, who's face turned even more white. "But let me tell you, someone, no! Something like you shouldn't even try to test everyone's patience all the time!"

Blaine wanted to say something, but he just couldn't and he knew it would just make things worse.

"I've had it with you! From now on you'll only get food when I think you did enough work! Also don't even think you're going to eat with the rest of us!"

Blaine felt his eyes water. "but.." Blaine knew what he'd done when he said that, he never meant to because he knew what would be the next.

Before he even realized what happened he was on the floor and his head was hurting. He saw his father storm out of his room and the hard bang from the closing door made his head hurt even more.

Blaine didn't wanna cry, he was so tired of running and feeling so lonely all the time! He tried but couldn't help a couple tears that were streaming down his face and he felt the wet drops on his hands, that were still trembling

* * *

><p>Kurt and his parents were on his way to Mr. Metiers, the also rich, man who organized this year's festival. He didn't really like the idea of the festival. But he was happy he'd get to judge at the modeling show this year.<p>

When they arrived they were welcomed by the butler of Mr. Metiers he led them to the room of Mr. Metiers.

"Please make yourself comfortable Mrs and Mr Greenwall."The butler left the room to get some tea and Mr Metiers stood up immediately

"Ah, very happy and honored to finally meet your Mrs and Mr Greenwall! oh and of course your lovely son." He shook their hands and had a huge smile on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes but the smiling man didn't notice. His father smiled too

"It's a pleasure to be here Mr. Metiers." Mr Metiers smile only got bigger.

"Please, call me Pierre." His father nodded happily.

"Sure, Pierre. So shall we start looking true the plans for the festival then?"

"Of course, of course that's a great Idea, Jaque give the Greenwall's some tea, you want sugar with that Mrs. And Mr. Greenwall?.."

Kurt so didn't want to hear this, he was already bored and annoyed because it seemed like all people were overly nice to them.

When his parents and ''Piere'' were done negotiating they finally went home with a smile and promise everything would be perfect from Piere and some bread for their way home from Jaque, the butler.

Once they got home Kurt took a shower and went right to bed, he was exhausted. He fell into a peaceful sleep and the only thing he dreamed about that night were a pair of warm gold-brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omg 0_o! Did you actually read this story and now you're even reading my Authors note;o? Wow applause for you "Bravo, Bravo" 3. I hoped you liked it and that I didn't let you down! Changes may come if I ever read this chapter again and think things like "Ugh!" (Like I did with the first chapter xd)<strong>

**All I can say about the next chapter is "The festival is coming up, and with Kurt in the jury and Blaine's sister in the competition you never know what happens!" If you have any love,tips or hate you can pm me or review this story or just keep it to yourself^^. Love!:D**


	3. The Festival

**A/N: Hi you guys :D I really hope I don't disappoint you.. but for some reason this chapter decided to make it hard for me xd I really had no idea what to write xd I do know where I want to go with this story, but this chapter was just so hard to end XD Also I'm sorry for any typos you may stumble across. Apparently I only have inspiration when it's really late so yeah..  
>Love :)!<strong>

**I don't own the characters Blaine and Kurt they belong to Glee and Ryan Murphy.**

**words in this chapter: 4,384**

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the festival. Blaine wasn't excited at all, after the fight with his dad he was only allowed to go to the festival if he became Celicia's assistant. And even though she normally ignored him, she did like the idea of having a personal assistant.<p>

"Blaine hurry up, what's taking you so long?" His sister shouted from downstairs.

Blaine sighed and mumbled something that sounded like so now you are talking to me.

Celicia was already standing in the door opening, waiting for her brother. Blaine, who tried not to fall of the stairs, ignored that she was tapping her foot impatiently. He carried a big suitcase and two bags, both full of stuff from Celicia.

Their mother had made her a new dress because she was so proud of her daughter who got asked to compete for miss Summer. The whole family collected the most beautiful jewelry and hair accessorizes because they were also proud.

Blaine finally reached the last step and felt the need to ask her what she was hiding in those bags, cause it felt like she seriously put rocks in there!

Blaine, Celicia and their mother were going earlier to the festival, their father wanted to avoid Blaine as much as he could and wanted to make a good impression at the festival so he was already at the festival trying to talk with Mr. Metiers, the organizer of the festival.

When his sister saw him coming down the stairs she was already out the door, Blaine followed her with an irritated sigh. This was gonna be a long day, his mother closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with a smile on his face, it was the day of the festival! He loved secretly judging people and now he got to say it out loud, in public and got payed for it to do so? He already saw himself sitting there commenting on what awful choices some of the girls had made.<p>

There was a soft knock on the door. "Mr. Greenwall, am I allowed to come in?" . It was one of the maids.

"Yes you can come in." Kurt yawned.

A short girl with brown hair en green eyes walked into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Greenwall" She pulled the curtains open. Kurt had to blink a couple times before his eyes were used to the sudden light that came through his window, it was a beautiful sunny day.

When he trembled out of his bed to take a shower the maid started making up his bed.

Kurt opened the door to his big bathroom, undid himself from his pajamas, stepped under the shower and let the hot water run over his skin. He started to daydream about the festival again and suddenly couldn't help but wonder if the farm boy would come too. The festival was the only activity where all the villagers, poor or rich would come to. When Kurt was done showering, well he realized he couldn't shower for too long, he walked back to his room.

The maid had already left and the room was clean again. He started absently dressing himself and walked downstairs to the breakfast room.

"Good morning, father, mother." He smiled at them and sat on his usual seat. His mother smiled

"Good morning darling, did you sleep well?"

"I did actually, thank you. I am really exited about judging at the festival."

"I'm sure you are son." His father commented.

"We have to be there around the afternoon. We're going by carriage, everyone will already be there when we arrive so they can welcome us. We all have special seats only yours is by the judges tables."

Kurt nodded Thanks father." He suddenly remembered something. "Is it true that the winner of this competition is going to dine here, with us? Because I heard someone say that?"

"Yes, that is true. At first we didn't agree but Mr. Metiers said it would be to keep the villagers happy and he also said he would pay for the whole dinner so your mother and I discussed it and we agreed."

"Well, that will be interesting." Kurt thought out loud.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait until we're there, Blaine if you're keeping up that speed we won't be there until this evening!"<p>

"Well I don't know why you need to all this stuff to win this stupid contest and it's so heavy that if I walk any faster I will drop it!"

"You'd better shut up and keep walking or I'll tell daddy what you just said!" his sister said angrily. "And it's not a stupid contest! You're just jealous because I am giving this family the justice that you just had to ruin by being what you think you are!"

Blaine opened his mouth to yell back but he knew that would only lead to worse consequences so he just ignored her and kept walking.  
>The rest of the trip Blaine stayed silent and his sister was busy talking to her mother about how her charms would make her loved by the judges, Blaine didn't really care.<p>

When they arrived at the market there was a big wooden stage in the middle of the square. Behind it was the tent where all the contenders would wait to go on stage and also where they would dress. On both side of the stage were chairs, on one side there were two big chairs, with red stuffing and golden arms and on the other side were four chairs one of them also red and gold. All the chairs were higher on a platform higher than the stage so that they would stick above the crowd. Celicia saw what he was looking and said full with proud

"See those two chairs? That's where the royal family will be sitting and I believe the other big one on the other side of the stage is for their son, who will be judging!" She talked as if she tried to make him jealous. But the only thing Blaine felt was a little embarrassed because the last time he saw the son of the royal family he was awkwardly staring at him, but maybe he wouldn't even see him so Blaine didn't worry to much..

Until "Oh! and did you know that the winner gets a dinner for her and her family at the royal palace with the royal family? I'm not sure dad would let you go though because.."

He didn't pay attention to the rest she was saying. A dinner with the royal family? That meant sitting across the table from the boy he secretly liked.

Wait, what? Liked? Apparently he wasn't awake yet, he didn't like that boy? He had never even met him! He had seen him once! Still he couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful eyes and his perfect hair and his cute but also beautiful face... Oh my god he did like him.  
>Since when was it possible to like someone you've seen for like 5 seconds? Blaine only had a crush on a guy once before, well at least when he understood what those feelings were.<p>

"Blaine? Blaine! BLAINE!"

Blaine jumped and was pulled back into reality. "Uh what?"

"Ugh, are you coming to the tent or are you gonna keep standing there?"

Blaine looked around an noticed he really had stopped walking and that his mother was waiting in front of the tent, his sister was standing a couple feet in front of him like she was waiting.

"Oh, right. I'm coming." He walked towards the tent.

The inside of the tent was departed in several activities. The were signs with 'Sign in', 'dressing room', 'waiting room' and 'judges room'. When they signed in and Celicia got her number (7) and they went to the dressing room. The dressing room was just a part of the tent with lots of curtains so the girls could change in private, every curtain had a number so everyone would have their own little ''dressing room''. Blaine put Celicia's stuff behind curtain number 7.

The show wouldn't begin for a little while so they went to the waiting room. During the competition the waiting room was only for the contenders but for now most of the daughters and their parents were sitting there.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, honey. Are you ready? We're leaving!" He heard his mothers voice coming from downstairs.<p>

"I'm coming mother!" He ran down the stairs and took his coat from one of their servants.

The three of them walked into the carriage and sat down, Kurt on one side and his parents on the other side. They were surrounded by strong looking men on horses, it was all part of the ''security''.

The trip to the festival wasn't very long. Kurt could already hear the crowd and he heard the sound of trumpets to announce that the royal family was arriving at the festival. The crowd started to cheer and wave with huge grins on their faces. From inside the carriage the royal family waved back with polite smiles.

When the carriage stopped they were escorted inside a tent behind the stage. Mr. Metiers who was waiting for them greeted them happily. "Ah Mr and Mrs Greenwall! So nice to see you again." He shook both their hands with a huge smile. "Likewise Mr Metiers." His father said, also with a smile.

Mr Metiers led them through the tent until they stopped at the sign 'Judges room'

"Mr and Mrs Greenwall would you care to wait here, the waiting room is full of average villagers."

"Thank you Mr metiers." his father nodded.

"No problem Mr Greenwall, any time." The man showed them one last smile until he walked away shouting to the nearest people to get the Greenwall's something to drink.

Not short after that a small looking man walked towards them. "Mr and Mrs Greenwall, it's an honor. Could I get you something to drink"?

"Well some tea for the three of us would be nice." His mother stated.

"Of course it's coming right away." The man walked as fast as he could and came back really quickly with some tea.

"Here you go Mr and Mrs Greenwall, if there's anything else you can just call me." He handed them the tea and walked away again.

Kurt began sipping his tea while looking around the room and he saw the other judges. One of them was a tall man with black hair and green eyes, he had a sharp face and a cool expression. The other judge was smaller woman and had brown hair curled up in some sort of art work on her head, she also had a sharp face and a cool expression. The third judge was a girl about five years older than Kurt. She had long blond hair and she was wearing a hat that matched her beautiful dress, she had blue eyes and looked like she didn't wanted to be there.

After sitting in the judges room for a while they were led to the chairs, Kurt to the biggest on of the four chairs on the right side of the stage and his parents to the big chairs on the left side of the stage.

When the crowd saw the royal family they began cheering and clapping again. He and his parents waved at them. The other three judges took place in the smaller chairs besides Kurt.

Mr Metiers walked onto the stage and (after they clapped for him too) he tried to calm the crowd down.

"Welcome! Welcome to this years festival!" the crowd cheered.

"This year we have a very special contest to open the festival and we are honored to have prince Kurt to be one of the judges and to have the company of Mr and Mrs Greenwall!" The crowd cheered and clapped again.

* * *

><p>Great, Blaine thought to himself as he heard announce it. The royal family did bring their son. He checked to make sure if it was really the boy from the window, of course it was.<p>

A man walked into the room and asked the parents and other family members of the contenders to leave so he could instruct the contenders. His mother wished Celicia good luck and Blaine nodded at her.

They went to search his father and sat down with him in the audience while Mr. metiers kept talking. From the corner of his eyes Blaine could see the boy looking at him from the judges table with a look of recognition. Blaine felt a light blush creep upon his cheeks and tried to hide his face behind the tall man next to him and focus his eyes on the stage and Mr. Metiers.

When Mr Metiers. finally calmed the crowd down (again) he started talking again.

"Once again it's an honor. Well this year there are 14 contenders of our village who will be competing for the title of ''Miss. Summer''. The winner won't only be knows as Miss. Summer but will also.. hold on.. win a dinner with the royal family for her and her family!" Everyone cheered again.

"Yes, yes I know!" Mr. Metiers stated happily. "Now for the contenders, let's all introduce you first before we start round one. So come one stage so we can introduce all 14 of you!".

All the 14 contenders came on stage in order from their number. They all stood there smiling and waving at the people, almost almost all the girls were wearing a dress. Mr metiers spoke again. "Introducing all the contenders. Number one will you step forward?" The crowd cheered every time Mr. Metiers called a girl forward. After he introduced all the contenders the first round started.

* * *

><p>How could someone wear that? Kurt thought to himself. Kurt liked a couple of the girls but some of them seriously needed to learn how to dress themselves properly! For example the girl standing on the podium now wore a big dress and she had wrapped a big bow around it with a totally not matching color and on top of that she also wore a vest in a non matching color.<p>

He didn't say much to her because he didn't wanna say what he was actually thinking so he just said

"A little bit too much different colors" and he cleared his throat.

After a while there were only 7 girls left, to his relief the girl with the weird dress and colors was already voted of.

Kurt particularly liked number 3, 7 and 12. Girl number three had long brown hair and wore a light yellow colored dress she didn't have too much accessories which kept it simple but it still looked beautiful. Girl number seven wore a beautiful dress, it was slimming on the top but the bottom had multiple layers. She had long black curly hair and her face was also beautiful but there was something not right or missing..

Kurt couldn't place it until.. suddenly he saw a flash of those gold-brown eyes in his mind. So now he was going to compare everyone with black curly hair or anyone that looked even a little bit like him with the farm boy? What was wrong with him? He shook his head and concentrated his mind on the competition again.

When there were only three girls left, number 3, number 7 and number 12 (well there's a shock Kurt thought to himself) Mr. Metiers called the girls back and went on stage.

"Well, there are only three contenders left. The judges will all pick a favorite and the one who gets chosen the most by the judges wins!"  
>The crowd cheered.<p>

"Yes, yes. So please welcome the final three contestants! number 3 Alice! number 7 Celicia and number 12 Lauren!" All three girls walked on stage with a huge grin and one hand in their sides. Mr. Metiers started speaking again.

"Okay, so now the judges will each pick a favorite."

"We'll start with our first judge, Mr. Ariston?" The man with the black hair and green eyes began talking. "Well I think number 7 is the prettiest." Celicia smiled. "But I think number 3 has the most potential to win this." Now it was Alice who was smiling. "So I vote on number three.

"Okay, wonderful. Mrs. Larkins?" The blond girl nearly 5 year older than him still looked like she didn't wanna be there. "Erm- number 7, she's the prettiest, whatever" Celicia smiled and flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"So number 3 and number 7, Mrs. Riley what do you think?" The shorter looking woman with brown hair smiled. "Well I think number 7 is pretty and I agree that number 3 has the most potential but I think number 12 is unique, she's different, good different. So my vote goes to number 12". Lauren smiled nervously.

"Now our last judge, this vote will determine who wins. Prince Kurt Hummel please tell us who you like the most." The crowd went dead silent and all three the contenders held their breath.

"Well, first I would like to say I love the colors of the dress from girl number 3". Alice squealed happily.

"But I love the shape of the dress from girl number 7, really it's extraordinary." Celicia smiled proud of the dress her mother had made her.

"I also love the dress of girl number 12 but it doesn't really match your skin-tone, but I gotta say I like the intention". Lauren smiled a little.

Kurt knew what he did when he did it. "But I'm gonna go with girl number 7, congratulations!". The crowd burst into cheering. Well apart from the families from the other contenders. Somewhere Kurt knew he'd only picked the girl because she reminded him of the farm boy, but it didn't matter because one of them had to win anyway.

* * *

><p>Blaine's parents were also clapping and his mother was cheering, Blaine just tried to look excited while he clapped.<p>

Suddenly Mr. Metiers voice rose above the crowd. "Well congratulations contestant number 7, Celicia!" Two people walked up on the stage to hand her some sort of crown while she smiled and wiped away tears. Blaine rolled his eyes.

Mr. metiers started talking again. "Well you won the title of Miss. Summer and a family dinner with the royal family! How do you feel?". Celicia had a huge smile on her face. "It feels amazing, and I want to thank my mother for making this beautiful dress and my father for supporting me." she sniffed again and the crowd aww'd.

Blaine didn't care she didn't mention him, his thoughts were already thinking of something else. He was thinking about the price.. a dinner with the royal family. Well that was gonna be fun Blaine thought with sarcasm.

Once the event was over everyone was headed next to the stage, where there were market stalls with different activities.

Blaine didn't really feel like doing something with his family so said he would meet them home. And after a grumble of his dad not to steal food out of the fridge or break anything in the house Blaine left. Before he went home he sat on a wooden bench next which was close to the tent where the waiting room had been but out of sight from the festival. He closed his eyes wandered off in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kurt's parents were still talking to Mr. Metiers and he was tired and didn't wanna listen to Mr. Metiers anymore so he walked outside of tent, all the villagers would be at the festival anyway.<p>

When he walked outside he saw a boy sitting on a wooden bench with his eyes closed. He immediately recognized him, it was the farm boy with the lovely golden-brown eyes.

Suddenly the boy opened his eyes and once again they just looked each other in the eye, staring saying nothing.

* * *

><p>After a while Kurt broke the silence. "Erm-, I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you.." He saw the other boy looked at him with wide eyes.<p>

Blaine turned a shade of red. "Oh, no it's okay. I was just eh.. sitting here". Sure because that totally made sense Blaine thought sarcastically.

Kurt had never heard his voice before but he kind off liked it. He looked at the farm boy. "Would you mind if I sat next to you?"

Blaine didn't understand why he would want that, but he certainly didn't mind. "No, no of course not". He should say something, before the air would be filled with awkwardness. "Erm-, I'm Blaine by the way." He stuck out his hand, waiting for the boy to accept it.

Kurt smiled and shook his hand. "Kurt" he said knowing that Blaine probably already knew his name.

Blaine also smiled. He tried to be polite and ask something about him. "So do you really like fashion or did Mr. Metiers just wanted you to judge because you're the prince..?" oh yeah right, because that sounded nice! "Uhh I mean not that you weren't good at it.." Blaine only blushed more.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, but he didn't take it personal. "No I really like judging, what about you?" he smiled.

Blaine sighed in relief that he hadn't insulted Kurt. "No, but my sister was in the competition." Blaine let out a small laugh.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh either, because really that was just really cute. (what?)

"Wait, so she did look like you! I thought so!" it was out of his mouth before he knew it. he put his hand on his mouth and apparently it was was his time to blush.

Blaine could only smile at the sight of a blushing Kurt. "You thought she looked like me?" He asked sweetly.

"She doesn't have your eyes though" Kurt stated. When he realized what he just said he blushed even more. Why did he say that? Why did those things just blurt out of his mouth?

Blaine let out a chuckle when he saw Kurt's face. Kurt's face turned even more red but he raised his eyebrow again and his lips became smaller. Blaine tried to hide his smile because he didn't want to make Kurt mad.

"It's true though, she has my fathers eyes. I have my mother's." Blaine tried to keep the atmosphere comfortable.

"So do I" Kurt smiled again and Blaine's hart made a small jump at the sight of that. "She must have beautiful eyes then.." Blaine didn't even notice he said that until he saw Kurt chuckle and then he too put his hand on his mouth.

"Well, thank you." Kurt laughed even more which caused Blaine to join and then they laughed until they were both in tears and couldn't remember why they started laughing in the first place.

They looked at each other still chuckling but when their eyes met they could only smile at the other. There was a silence, it wasn't really awkward but it wasn't one of those comfortable once either.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind them and they both raised their heads. "Kurt, darling are you coming?" Kurt recognized the voice of his mother and finally broke their gaze, bot boys turned red. Kurt jumped up from the wooden bench and cleared his throat.

"I have to go, but I guess I'll see you soon then?"

Blaine still looked a little dazzled. "Oh right the dinner! Because my sister won. Yes, well I guess I will see you there then." He smiled at Kurt who couldn't help but smile back at the adorable boy in front of him. "See you at the dinner!" and he walked away, towards his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was chapter 3. I hope you didn't hate it too much xd As I said before I got really stuck with this chapter so it's not my best one but I hope you can forgive me :) Love!**

**In the next chapter: The dinner with the royal family is coming up and Blaine is really nervous but troubles arrive, is he even allowed to go? and how will the royal family react to the Anderson's?**


	4. Dinner

**A/N: Audience..? Why are you reading this? I kid you people I'm not Toby XD Seriously you keep surprising me if you're still reading :) I'm sorry it took me so long but you all know I am hopeless with inspiration. I hope you will still enjoy this chapter and I hope to update very soon! Btw the story hasn't reached the main plot yet but it's getting there so stay tuned for more story and more characters :) If you wanna know how I see there house I made a quick sketch and posted it on tumblr. (My tumblr url is; totallyxawesome)**

**Lovee :)**

**I don't own Kurt and Blaine they belong to Ryan Murphy and Glee. (Deja vu? xd)**

**words in this chapter: 5,850**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with a rather happy feeling. He remembered dreaming of Kurt again. It had been three days since the conversation between the two of them. Blaine remembered both boys blushing and both regretting saying stuff as soon as it came out of their mouths. Blaine smiled to himself.<p>

Suddenly he heard a voice "What are you smiling about? Get up you have work to do". He he saw his father walk away and hear him go downstairs.

Blaine stepped out of his bed and he noticed his dad wasn't even yelling this time, not that he would've cared because he was way to happy anyway. He started to dress himself and even considered to start humming but he decided not to, at least not until he was outside. He didn't want to give his father a reason to be mad at him or something.

When he got downstairs he saw his father had already left and that there were two sandwiches left on the kitchen counter. He took them and walked outside. It wasn't exactly a sunny day and it seriously looked like it was going to rain but even that couldn't ruin his mood. It did mean he had to hurry up though, because soon the whole land would be a muddy pool and he wouldn't be able to work there.

The last few days Blaine tried to behave his best and he would only be around if they wanted him to. He hadn't gotten into a fight as big as the last one with his father and he tried to avoid that.

He started to walk towards the land while softly humming and lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting at the breakfast table trying to look interested at his parents who were discussing some royal business. He didn't notice when his parents stopped talking.<p>

"Honey is everything okay? You haven't touched your food since you sat down" his mother looked at him in concern.

Kurt looked down on his plate, it was true, he hadn't touched his food yet.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry that's all, thank you". He smiled at his parents and shoved his chair back from the breakfast table.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me". He walked away and went up to his room.

He wasn't really lying when he said there wasn't anything wrong but he knew he wasn't really telling them the truth either. Kurt didn't exactly know why he wasn't hungry.

It all started after his conversation with Blaine, well okay it hadn't really been a conversation since most of the time they were either laughing or blushing.

There it was again! That weird feeling, some sort of tinglings in his stomach. He knew he didn't like Blaine, well he did like him but in a total straight way! Kurt laughed to himself. Can you imagine, the royal crown prince, gay! That would be a classic! But still, even when he convinced himself he didn't ''like'' Blaine, the feeling just wouldn't go away. Kurt decided that he would find **(FIND) **his answers at the dinner and try to figure everything out.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up when he felt something wet drop on his right shoulder and he felt it again but this time on his face. He decided to keep working as fast as he could.<p>

When it started raining to badly he went inside the house. His mother looked up from the dress she was sewing and she looked at him with a look of confusion, then she heard the rain and nodded with a small smile. Blaine kicked his muddy boots out and went upstairs.

He decided to take a shower to kill some time and clean the mud out of his hair and of his skin.

When he was done showering (which didn't take very long since he didn't want to use up all the hot water) he didn't really know what to do.

He used to help his mother with sewing or play with his sister when he was younger but he couldn't do that anymore, for one he was too old for that now and he wasn't even allowed around them anyway.

He decided he would clean up his room, which was a mess since he never really had time to clean it because he worked all day and he would go to bed after dinner immediately.

He started to sort his clothes into two piles, one pile for clothes that he would wash later and the other pile was for the clothes he could probably wear another day. He threw the pile of dirty clothes in a basket that his mother (hopefully) would take with her to the washing place. He folded up the semi clean clothes and put them in a drawer.

He heard a door slam downstairs, that probably meant his father was home. He looked outside, it was still raining and it was a little bit darker now which meant he had to go downstairs to set the table and make dinner ready if his mother hadn't already. He stood up from where he was sitting on the floor and went down the stairs and started to set the table. He felt his father's eyes on him as he continued to set the table. His mother had already started to cook dinner so he didn't have to do too much, only finish it.

Blaine put the food on the table and went to sit at the little desk in the corner of the room where he would, as usual, eat his dinner. The rest of the family took place at the table. After a while of eating in silence his father cleared his throat.

"I've got great news, today at work Mr. Metiers came by to tell me the date for the dinner with the royal family." He smiled.

Blaine looked up, suddenly more interested in this conversation then he was before.

Celicia squealed. "This is so great, what if they want to offer me a job or something?"

"Now Celicia we don't don't know that so don't get over-excited, but there's a possibility that they'll offer you something so we have to make sure everything goes perfect, now I was thinking we dress our best of course and we practice some compliments and behave our best. Now I was thinking Blaine could help us get ready and then he gets the rest of the day of so he doesn't have to work while we are dining with the royal family." Blaine's father turned around to look at Blaine.

"Wait? I don't get to go?" Blaine felt his anger rising.

His father laughed. "Please don't tell me you seriously thought you could come with us?"

Blaine didn't understand, he had done everything, everything his father told him to do. He had stayed away from them as much as possible, he ate alone every evening and he did all the extra chores his father had told him to! And now he wasn't allowed to come?

"Why not?" He started to raise his voice.

"Because then you'll ruin Celicia's changes of ever getting a good job! And you have done enough damage around this family!" His father started to get angry too.

"I have done nothing wrong! And I've been trying to do everything you said this whole week! even if it made no sense, I did it anyway!". Blaine felt so miserable, the one thing that got him trough everything last week was suddenly taken away from him.

"And you think that changes anything?" His father started to shout "You think just because you do everything I say we will forgive you and everything will be fine again?" and angry laugh filled the room.

Blaine stood up from the desk and walked over to his father. "Well why not? What does it matter that I'm gay? You're my family you're supposed to love me no matter what!" Blaine knew he crossed the line but just didn't care anymore, what would the difference be anyway?

His father stood up as well. "Are you kidding me? Are you actually telling me we should support this devilish thing you chose to believe is a part of you?"

"It's not.." Blaine started to breath heavily "a.. choice!"

SMACK. Blaine was on the ground again and he felt the blood rise to his cheek but he was so angry he got up and shouted.

"For your information I happen to know the royal prince and I bet he's counting on me coming so I don't really think you have a choice!"

He ran up to his room and let himself fall onto his bed. He started to angrily punch a pillow until there was only sadness left. He let his face fall into the pillow and started to cry softly.

After a while he heard someone come up the stairs, there was a soft knock on his door. Blaine was still lying on his bed and even though he hadn't been crying for a while he didn't trust his voice so he just ignored it.

The door went open with a soft noise and Blaine felt someone sit down on his bed. He turned around to find his mother sitting there with red and concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked him with a soft voice.

Blaine didn't really wanna answer it, he wasn't mad at her or something but he still didn't trust his voice "hmm"

"I.. I'm so sorry, he really doesn't mean it that way.."

Suddenly the whole conversation started to repeat itself in Blaine's head. "No, I bet he ment it really differently!" He started to get angry again but hold back when he saw his mothers eyes had tears in them.

"I talked to your father and we agreed that you can come with us, as long as you follow his rules". She brushed a curl stuck to Blaine's head behind his ear and looked at his, still sore, cheek. She sighed and then went out of the room.

Well, that was new? Blaine thought. He was still upset about the fight with his father but on the upside he had permission to go with them!

He walked to the bathroom to wash his face because it was still sticky from the tears. He looked in the mirror and saw a big blue bruise on his cheek. Suddenly Blaine froze "Oh no" what if the bruise wasn't gone in three days, he would dine with the royal family with a big blue bruise on his face. Great, that was just what he needed. They were probably gonna wonder were it came from and he had to come up with some sort of story to explain this bruise. But for now that didn't matter, because in three days he got to see Kurt again.

* * *

><p>Three days later Kurt was up really early. He stood in his closet, deciding what to wear for that night. He thought he was going to lose it, what could he possibly wear that said chique but not too much,because he didn't want it to look like he was bragging about how rich they were. Something that said cheerful but not to creepy or something that looked like he tried too much.<p>

Kurt finally gave up and just chose his favorite outfit that he usually wore to special occasions. Suddenly he remembered that he still had to shower so he almost ran to the bathroom and took a shower.

By the time he was done he had just enough time to let his hair dry.

* * *

><p>Kurt was nervously walking in his room, he had no idea why though. Why on earth would he be nervous for a dinner with a simple farm-family?<p>

On the other side of the house there was a nervous family walking towards the golden front door. They were dressed at their best, all wearing there best suits or dresses. Blaine wore an old dark blue suit from his dad and an old tie they had found somewhere. His mother and his sister both wore two beautiful dresses that they wore only when going to church or on special occasions like this.

His father knocked on the door and not a minute later they were let in by one of the servants. They were led through a big hallway to an even bigger room with a huge dining table and very expensive looking chairs. The floor was made out of wood and on one side of the room was a huge window. There was a chandelier hanging above the table and the table was set with beautiful looking china.

What the Anderson family didn't know was that this wasn't even the special dining room, but the royal family didn't want to let farmers in there.

"Wait here, the Greenwall family will be with you soon". The servant walked away.

Mr. Anderson was nervously fumbling with his suit while Mrs. Anderson was combing her hair behind her ear with her fingers. Blaine was sure he had never felt so nervous in his entire life, of course most of his nervous were because he was about to see Kurt again. But he was also a bit worried about the conversation he had with his dad earlier.

_"Blaine come downstairs now." Blaine knew his dad wanted to set up a couple of rules for the dinner. He walked downstairs and he saw his dad was waiting on him, still sitting in the kitchen. "You're gonna listen and agree with the following rules and I don't want to hear you say another word, understood?" Blaine nodded. "So there will be no talking unless they ask you something. If you even try to act like you don't like girls you'll get kicked out, if not there then here. And if you don't get asked anything the only words you'll say is thank you Mr. and Mrs. Greenwall. You get that? Now get out of my sight". Blaine nodded and stood up. He walked up to his room again, his father hadn't been yelling at him but for some reason this had been worse. The tone of his voice was filled with anger and hatred but sounded calm somehow. Blaine shivered, he was glad he got see Kurt again but he wouldn't try to break his fathers rules._

Blaine was woken up from his thoughts by the sounds of a door slamming open. In in the door opening stood a servant and behind the servant stood Mr. and Mrs. Greenwall. The Greenwall family smiled politely at the Anderson family, they walked towards them and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you Mrs. and mr. Anderson" Mr. Greenwall was the first to speak. "Likewise Mr. and Mrs. Greenwall, it's a real honor to have dinner with you."

They went to sit at the table and a couple servants started to pour drinks. Mr. Greenwall was welcoming them and telling them to enjoy to their meal. Blaine couldn't help but wonder where Kurt was...

When suddenly the door swung open again. This time a tall boy with baby-blue eyes and beautiful brown hair walked into the room. "Excuse me for my lateness." Blaine could only stare and he noticed he litarly had his mouth open, he looked amazing, so he quickly closed it luckily without anyone noticing it.

Mr. Greenwall spoke again. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson this is my son Kurt Greenwall". Kurt nodded to them with a small smile and went to sit across Blaine.

His smile widened as he looked at Blaine, "Hi". Blaine smiled back, but a little bit less obvious. "Hello Kurt". He saw his father look at him with a look that said watch it so he just looked away again.

Kurt wondered why Blaine was being so distant. He wasn't like that on the market place at all, maybe he was just nervous?.

Mr Greenwall and Mr. Anderson were busy talking, while Celicia, her mother and Mrs. Greenwall were also loudly chatting. Blaine tried to listen to what his father and Mr. Greenwall were saying but every now and then he felt a pair of eyes watching him, he knew they were Kurt's and he really wanted to talk to him but he didn't want to cause any trouble.

Blaine tried to keep paying attention to the conversation that he had no idea was about. He felt Kurt's eyes on him again. Without even realizing it he turned his head towards him.

Kurt who still wanted to know why he wasn't saying anything blushed a little but he didn't look away, he looked Blaine in the eyes. Kurt had to suppressed a shiver because of those sweet, gold-brown looking eyes and decided to not look him straight in the eye if he wanted to talk.

Blaine awkwardly cleared his throat and wondered if he should look away.

Kurt finally spoke"So.. How do you like it here?" It wasn't really the question he wanted to ask at first but he didn't want to make Blaine feel even more uncomfortable than he already did.

Blaine quikly looked at his dad, he was still busy talking to Mr. Greenwall. His dad did say he coud answer thing that were asked directly towards him and since Kurt was looking at him and Blaine was the only one who heard him he did ask Blaine..

"It's erm-.. beautiful actually. It's amazingly decorated.." Blaine wanted to mentally slap himself, why couldn't he just stay calm and give a normal answer?

Kurt noticed the nerves in Blaine's voice and got even more curious to why Blaine was acting this way. "Is there something wrong?" he didn't really mean to say it out loud but he just really wanted to know why Blaine had been so quiet all evening.

"Uhh.. what?" Blaine knew what Kurt had asked him but he had really no idea how to answer it, his father right there after all.

Kurt lifted one eyebrow. "I asked if you were all right?"

"Oh erm, yes totally, excuse me where can I find the bathroom?" Blaine suddenly looked panicked.

Kurt felt bad that he had caused to boy to excuse himself. "Ehh, it's the first to your left".

"Thanks" and Blaine walked out of the room.

His father saw him go but he didn't really care, at least now Blaine couldn't ruin it for a couple minutes. He went on talking to Mr. Greenwall.

Blaine walked down the hall and went to first left. He came in a huge bathroom. The light in there was really bright and the style was white-gold-ish. There was a toilet, a sink with a mirror above it and a shower. (It was the guest bathroom, well the one down stairs.)

Blaine walked over to the sink and turned the crane on, he splashed some water in his face and looked at himself in the mirror and tried to calm himself down. **(courage, Blaine, courage xd) **He didn't how to talk to Kurt because on one hand Kurt would start to suspect things if he kept distant but on the other hand if he had too much fun he would get into a lot trouble with his dad. He eventually decided he would talk to Kurt but wouldn't laugh (or blush) too much.

He walked out of the bathroom and almost jumped when he walked into another body, Kurt's. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you would be here.." Blaine apologized.

"oh no, it's okay. But are you okay?" Kurt asked a little bit unsure.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was so quiet before. Shall we go back in then?" Blaine smiled

Kurt didn't really believe it but was glad to see Blaine smiling again. "Sure" and he smiled too.

They went to sit across each other at the table again. Everyone else hadn't noticed both boys had been gone.

They both smiled at each other, both not knowing what to say.

The servants came walking to the table with big plates of food and everyone looked up, the Anderson really hungry all of the sudden, not used too the huge amount of food.

Kurt saw Blaine look at the food with fascination, he had to suppress a chuckle at the sight of that.

Blaine heard him "what?'.

Kurt looked at him with an amused smile, "Nothing". Blaine narrowed his eyes but smiled.

When everyone had food on their plates and everyone had prayed first Blaine took a bite of his food and he widened his eyes.

"Oh my god. This is delicious!" Kurt chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"Do you eat this good everyday?" Blaine asked with amazement.

Kurt would've felt guilty but there was only curiosity in Blaine's eyes and no sign of anger or jealousy.

"I guess so" he laughed "But when you eat like this everyday you kinda get used to it. They do mess it up sometimes though. You should have seen my mother yell at the chef when he burned to food during an important dinner, she almost threw the food at him. The poor man ducked away for the rest of the week every time he saw my mother walking" Kurt chuckled again.

Blaine had been listening to Kurt with curiosity for what goes on in the life of someone who lives in the royal palace but he was paying more attention to how cute Kurt was when he chuckled or got caught up in his story.

"Sounds pretty hectic" Blaine grinned.

"You have no idea farm boy". And they both laughed. What both boys didn't know was that Blaine's dad was watching them, and what from he understood Blaine was flirting with the prince and he wasn't happy with that. He knew he couldn't really do anything now but Blaine would definitely hear about this later.

Blaine suddenly felt his fathers eyes rest on him and he looked his fathers way. He saw his father smile at him, but it certainly didn't look like a friendly smile. Blaine tried to look away and he felt a shiver running down his spine and his own smile disappeared from his face.

Kurt hadn't missed the look and Blaine's face. He wondered if this had something to do with earlier, but Blaine hadn't want to tell him before so he probably still wouldn't. Kurt decided to pretend like he hadn't seen anything. Blaine turned back to Kurt who was paying attention to their moms talking, Blaine hoped he hadn't noticed anything. Kurt saw Blaine was looking at him again so he turned his head with a small smile. Blaine had no idea what to do, he wanted to talk to Kurt again and smile back but he new his dad would be watching him the rest of the evening. To Blaine's relief Kurt started talking to his father (and Blaine's).

It wasn't until the next course that Kurt finally looked at Blaine again, poor Blaine looked so sad. Kurt tried to distract Blaine from what ever he was dealing with.

"So.." he pointed at the food on his plate. "Is it as good as before?" Kurt smiled and Blaine decided at that moment Kurt was more important than his father, his father would be mad now anyway so what was the point in playing the sad part now?

Blaine smiled too "It's even better" he tried to imitate someone who really knew everything about food, especially expensive food which caused Kurt to laugh.

"It must be really good then" he took a bite of the food. Blaine didn't know how someone could eat sexy but the way Kurt brought his fork to his mouth and put it in his mouth had something.. it almost made him shiver. Kurt's reply awoke Blaine from his thoughts.

"Eww" he tried to look disgusted. "No I'm sorry Blaine" This was the first time Kurt said his name and Blaine liked the way it sounded as if his name didn't always have to be spoken out loud by sounding angry, it sounded sweet.

"I'm afraid you know nothing about food, this tastes horrible". Kurt grinned and Blaine laughed.

"Ahh that is too bad, and my dream was to become a chef.. guess I can rule that out" Blaine pouted which caused Kurt's heart to flutter. What was this _boy_ doing to him?

He smiled at Blaine, looking in to his beautiful eyes. Across the table Blaine was looking back in to Kurt's amazing baby-blue eyes. They stayed silent for another minute, hearts beating fast in their chests until they heard Kurt's father speaking.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't found the perfect girl to be our princess yet." Both Blaine and Kurt looked up immediately.

"Oh, that's a shame. Well I could understand you don't want to give your perfect son to some random _girl_." Blaine's father stated, Blaine noticed what his father was trying to do, if he wasn't at the royal palace and Kurt wasn't sitting across him he would've definitely yelled at him but in stead he didn't do anything he just sat there watching his father secretly hating him.

Kurt was blushing because of the topic but felt really bad on the other hand. Why hadn't he liked any girl that had come by? Some of them were really pretty and had lots of money, but still he had never felt the way he did when he was with Blaine. Did this mean he did like Blaine? Was he really gay? Kurt sat there looking white and frozen as well.

And then something happened they both weren't expecting.

"Blaine tell us about your girlfriend". Blaine's father grinned mischievous.

Blaine actually choked on his water. "Ehh what?"

"Tell us about your girlfriend". His father repeated.

Blaine sat there wide-eyed for a moment. "Right, ehh my girlfriend. Well I've ehh.. I've known her for over a year now and we're really happy together." Blaine hardly got that out of his mouth. His eyes were stinging, why did his father needed to be so cruel to him?

Kurt sat there, mouth wide open. He had just thought about possibly liking Blaine and he turned out to have a girlfriend? As in totally straight guy? He didn't want anyone to notice so he quickly closed his mouth but he wanted to get out here as soon as was possible.

Blaine's father went on making things about about Blaine's ''girlfriend'' to Mr. Greenwall while Celicia was laughing with Mrs. Greenwall. The only one who wasn't talking or laughing anymore was Blaine's mom. She was also shocked but she didn't look at Blaine nor her husband she was only thinking of a reason why.

Without anyone noticing (except Blaine) Kurt excused himself to the bathroom where he broke down. This couldn't be true! How could he think Blaine might have liked him anyway? He felt so stupid! He felt the tears streaming down his face, he wiped them away angrily. Suddenly he heard his name being called. "Kurt?" It was Blaine. "Go away" Kurt tried to keep his voice steady but he knew Blaine heard it wasn't.

Blaine was concerned about Kurt. What had happened that he was (probably) crying? "Kurt are you okay?" "Are you bleeding?" (**hehe**)  
>He heard Kurt's voice coming from the bathroom. "I'm fine!" "You're obviously not fine, are you crying?"<p>

Kurt heard nothing but concern in Blaine's voice and he knew it wasn't actually his fault that he was crying. Ugh, that made him even feel more stupid! "I'm not crying!" of course his voice chose to abandon him right now.

"Kurt?" did I do something wrong? Blaine was really starting to get worried. What if he hadn't been talking enough to him? Had he been to afraid of his father? Had Kurt noticed that and thought Blaine was ignoring Kurt? "Kurt I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you too much, please come out".

Great, so now he thought it was his fault. Well technically Blaine _was _the reason he was crying but he couldn't let Blaine feel guilty for some stupid things he had made up in his head. He cleared his throat and wiped the tear stains of his cheek with his sleeve and opened the door.

Blaine immediately saw Kurt had been crying, he felt so bad for him. "Oh Kurt I'm so sorry.."

Kurt saw the look on Blaine's face and well.. he saw Blaine's face. He started to cry again and thew himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and started to shush him. "It's okay.. I'm really sorry. I won't ignore you anymore. I'm sorry."

Kurt tried deny it was his fault but his voice was still trembling. "N..no Blaine.. It really" snif "isn't your fault" snif "I..I was just.. stupid" snif.

Blaine couldn't stand the sight of Kurt crying, it was beautiful but so... so heartbreaking. Like he was going trough his pain too. "Can you tell me what happened?" Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm sorry". Blaine really wanted to help Kurt but he hadn't talked to Kurt before so it was only fair he respected his wish too.

After a while Kurt's crying turned into silent sniffing and then into sad hiccups. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked with a sweet voice. Kurt wanted to say something but he almost started crying again at the sound of Blaine's sweet voice so he just nodded. Blaine hugged Kurt a little tighter before he took a step back so he had his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He looked at the teary eyes and he felt his own heart break again, why did this beautiful boy need to suffer so much?

Kurt tried to smile and to lighten up the situation, well at least for Blaine. "So.. what's your girlfriends name?" Blaine froze. "Ehh I'm sorry what?" Your girlfriend what's her name? Kurt would hate that name forever he thought.. "Yeah about that..." Blaine blushed and looked away. Kurt was beginning to get curious, or angry he didn't really know. "What about her Blaine?" Blaine shook his head. "I can't lie to you Kurt.." Kurt was beginning to get confused. "What do you mean?" Blaine looked at Kurt again. "I don't have a girlfriend.." then he looked away. "I'm not like that.. not really into the whole girlfriend thing.. or girls in particular."

Kurt felt so stupid and happy at the same time. Was Blaine admitting to him he wasn't into girls either? "Oh.." was all Kurt got out. But Blaine took it an other way then Kurt had ment it. "I.. I understand. You must think I'm weird or probably want me to leave you alone." he quikly took his hand of that was still resting on one of Kurt's shoulders. "I.. I'll go now" Blaine tried to turn around.

"No, it's okay. I mean I don't care who you like.." Kurt smiled at a startled Blaine. "You.. you don't?" "No, I really don't. I'm not so quite convinced I like girls myself either.." Kurt started to blush and Blaine felt something to compare with butterflies in his belly. "Oh.." They stood there for a minute. Finally Blaine suggested to go back inside and they walked back together to the dining room and had fun the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>They said good bye and Kurt promised they would see each other again soon. They hugged and everyone else shook hands and Blaine went back home.<p>

When Blaine came home that night nothing happened because his parents went to excitedly talk in the living room and he went straight to bed.

Both boys slept very well that night, both dreaming of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; you made it! Haha starkid references woohoo! I hope you liked this chapter. The end was a bit rushed because I wanted to post it but I had to go to sleep XD! Sorry! Hope you can forgive me.. (again.. xd) Btw there are probably lots of typos. I will check on them as soon as I can. For now, just enjoy it the way it is :D! Special thanks to my buscussister Jayshree for helping me and listening to my complains. Btw I used a lot of erm's and uhh's in this chapter, I just noticed, woops -shrug-.**

**Love :)!**


	5. The fun, the fear and the furious

**A/N: First of all I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this fanfiction earlier but I was really stuck with it. The good thing is (I guess) I did write two other fanfics now. I already posted one now. So I hope you can forgive me for my late update but you know what they say.. Better late than never.. I guess. It is not at all perfect but I tried really hard and I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy anyway :) (or not? Really that's up to you**)

**Disclaimer: As much I would love to, I don't own Kurt or Blaine, they are owned by FOX and the writers from Glee.**

**Words in this chapter ; 2,611**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely autumn Saturday morning. Which meant it was time for Blaine to go to the market, as he always did. Blaine had slept wonderfully, dreaming once again about Kurt's beautiful eyes and about them laughing together.<p>

He was on his way to the village now, and the sun was warming the cold autumn air. Luckily he had been able to avoid his father since the dinner. Even though nothing really went wrong in the end, his father would probably still find a reason to be mad at him. Blaine was definitely worried but he was hoping he could avoid his father for just a little longer. He tried to at least not worry himself at the moment. Because it was a beautiful Saturday morning and he would have to worry later and enjoy his trip to the market.

Of course he would be walking past the palace, he always did, it had become a habit. He denied his conscience he was just hoping to see Kurt, even though he was so amazing.. Blaine hit his conscience again.

He started to let memories of the dinner play in his head. He had no idea how he got so lucky Kurt didn't hate him! And Kurt even admitted he had the same problem, well it wasn't really a problem around Kurt. And even though his father had been mad and completely unfair, it only turned out for the best. Blaine laughed in himself, he could almost thank his father, almost.

His mood got even better because he could see the palace coming closer, he smiled at the thought that Kurt was probably there.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the palace garden, enjoying the autumn weather. He looked at the trees, who all had different colored leaves, some of them a warm orange or a bright red, and at the brown, folded, leaves spread on the ground around all the trees. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them when he felt a cold breeze and shivered. There was a little bit sunlight that broke trough the clouds, just enough to actually feel, Kurt closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face a little.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey you".<p>

Kurt's heart fluttered at the familiar voice coming from behind him. He quickly opened his eyes and turned around. Kurt saw a pair of beautiful eyes and a head full of curls looking at him with a huge grin on his face. Kurt smiled "hi". He stood up from the bench and walked towards the gate, Blaine was leaning against it.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked surprised.

Blaine's grin disappeared. "Oh, would you rather want me to go..?" Kurt had to chuckle at Blaine's insecurity.

"Making fun of me now are you?" Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe.." They both laughed.

"So what are you doing here?". Kurt asked, still curious.

Blaine shrugged. "Well I always walk this way to the market and then I saw you sitting on that bench, so I thought I'd say hi... so hi". He chuckled.

Kurt blushed, he didn't exactly know why, but then again nothing made sense when he was with this boy. "Hi" He smiled and looked at Blaine, it left both boys speechless.

This time Kurt was the one to break the silence. "So.. what are you up to today?" Blaine had to clear his throat before answering, which caused him to blush a little.

"Well I need to deliver some of clothes and go to the market, nothing special".

"Sounds interesting," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed, "it's really not that special".

Suddenly Kurt got an idea, it wasn't exactly a great idea.. but it sure was a fun idea.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he added the cutest smile Blaine had ever seen and he was sure he felt a little dizzy.

"really?.. You'd like to join me?" Blaine asked, a little startled.

"why else would I ask, silly?" Kurt added the adorable smile again.

Blaine felt his cheeks tint lightly. "Erm- of course not! But isn't that like.. Forbidden?"

Kurt bit his lip, which shouldn't be allowed Blaine thought, but his eyes looked kind of.. Adventurous?

"Yes?, but it's better than sitting around in the palace all day."

"But are you.. you are.. your parents" Blaine looked confused, his parents would never approve of Kurt being around a poor commoner, or a gay boy for that matter.

"They don't have to know" a small smile appeared back onto Kurt's lips.

Blaine really didn't want Kurt to be in trouble, but he did really wanted to spend some more time with him.

"Well, okay, well let's go then" Blaine smiled.

"Yes, let me get my coat. You can wait here by the gate". Blaine blinked and was quite surprised with the sudden turn of what he could only hoped would be a short conversation. He smiled to himself, this sure was gonna be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since they first went to the market together. Blaine had led an excited Kurt over the market, showing him all the stalls with different supplies. Kurt had asked questions about practically everything, trying to understand the daily life of an average commoner.<p>

Kurt nearly had a heart attack when he was looking at the stall which had one of the most beautiful looking fabric, when suddenly he felt something warm and wet against his leg and turned around to see a goat nibbling at his pants.

Blaine had laughed at the scene until Kurt shot him a death glare and Blaine quickly led the goat back to its owner while still chuckling. After that he had brought Kurt to one of his favorites stalls, it was a stall that sold both women and men jewelry. Blaine had never actually bought anything of it, because it was far too expensive, but he had always loved looking at the beautiful accessories.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the subjects such as music, markets, farming and school, which Kurt had to explain to Blaine since Kurt was the only one who had actually been to school, well sort of since he was home schooled.

When they parted Kurt had promised Blaine to go to the market with him every Saturday.

Exactly a month had past and they were still hanging out every Saturday and every time Kurt would sneak out and go to the market with Blaine. Even though Blaine's father was still horrible to him and his mother silent (and of course Celicia annoying) he didn't feel as bad as he used to, in fact sometimes he even felt happy. Of course he knew it was because of Kurt but he didn't really care to admit it to anyone but himself.

They had both been so happy to spend time together that they didn't see the glares they were getting, didn't notice the soft whispering behind their backs and did not expect what was coming for them, at all.

* * *

><p>Kurt was laying on his bed, once again reading one of his favorite books but not particularly paying attention to the words in it. He had just come home from the marketplace, which he of course had visited with Blaine. It had been magical like always and Kurt couldn't help but smile when he thought about it.<p>

He was replaying the day in his head, smiling broadly when he thought about the flower Blaine had given him because he said he looked beautiful today. Kurt had blushed fiercely which had caused Blaine to chuckle and he had brushed his thumb across Kurt's cheek which caused him to duck away his head, turning even a darker shade of pink.

Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts, it sounded like someone was yelling something, his voice filled with anger. Kurt raised his eyebrows and walked over to the window to find a man standing there, looking furious while raising his clenched fist in the air.

He didn't know who the man was, he had never seen him before, but it was clear that he wasn't there to 'visit' his parents.

Just when Kurt thought it was probably an angry commoner, protesting against the prices or law when suddenly the man turned to Kurts' window, stopping his screaming in the middle of a curse. He looked at Kurt, his eyes filled with so much rage that it send a shiver down Kurts' body.

Kurt noticed that the man wasn't alone, there were three other people standing behind him, looking rather angry as well. The man who had been yelling before turned to them and it seemed like he was talking to them, pointing his finger towards Kurt.

He had no idea why he didn't look away but for some reason he couldn't, he was nailed to the ground, his stomach twisting and his limbs turning cold.

One of the women caught his eye, looking angry but also giving him a look with something that seemed like disgust. But for some reason she looked familiar to Kurt, suddenly he remembered. He had seen her a few times when he and Blaine were walking around. But of course, needless to say, he had been paying attention to Blaine who somehow managed it to look cute doing almost everything.

Kurt knew he liked Blaine, but he wasn't sure if he was able to admit it. But he liked spending time with Blaine, and Blaine seemed to like spending time with him so there was really no need to rush anything, or so he thought.

Kurt was still looking at them, when suddenly the guards came over to them and ordered them to leave. He had know idea how long he had been standing there when his legs gave up on him, he slid down against the wall still not really being able to move.

He knew why they had been there, he knew why they were yelling and looking up in disgust as they saw Kurt.

_They had seen Blaine and him and thought they were committing a crime as well as a sin._

Even though it wasn't entirely true, since they were only friends, they might have been flirting a little more than they both had noticed.

Kurt dropped his head in his hands, he had no idea what to do. Suddenly he hoped that those people didn't know where Blaine lived.

* * *

><p>Blaine was on his way home from the market, still smiling about his day with Kurt. He loved the way Kurt reacted to all the things on the market, he had never seen anyone so interested in such small things.<p>

He opened the door, swinging it open a bit to fast which caused him to stumble. He put the supplies on the table and started unpacking things. He was humming to himself when his father came in looking annoyed upon seeing his son.

"What are you so happy about?" he grumbled, kicking his muddy shoes of. Blaine stopped humming, but knew better than to answer that. The air automatically turned awkward as his father sat down at the table. As if on key his mother came walking downstairs.

"Honey, how was work today?" she smiled at her husband, trying to act like she didn't notice the tense air.

"It was great, although Mr. Shien had to fire a few people. But of course I wasn't one of those men." He smiled proudly.

Blaine, who was still busy putting away all the supplies, mentally rolled his eyes at his father, who was once again bragging about his work.

His mother kissed his cheek as if to congratulate him.

But then something happened, something neither of the Andersons, well maybe Mr. Anderson a little bit, expected.

There was a loud bang on the door, which opened at the weight slamming against it. The door opened to reveal an angry, or rather furious Mrs. Henry, eyes filled with disgust and rage and a somewhat confused but also shocked looking Mr. Henry.

"Edith, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Anderson said, her voice barely there, knowing she wasn't there to pick up her dress.

Mrs Henry, or Edith, looked at Mrs. Anderson but then directly turned her eyes towards Blaine.

Blaine, who had stopped putting away the supplies, felt his inside turn cold at only her eyes, she was looking at him which so much rage. He looked at her with wide eyes, wanting to look away but not being able to.

"You!" She angrily pointed her finger at Blaine, who was still looking at her with wide eyes, nailed to the ground.

Her husband was still standing behind her, not sure whether to calm down, or support his wife.

No one was entirely sure when it had happened, but suddenly Mrs. Henry was standing right in front of Blaine. She made sure not to touch him and she was clutching the pendant of her necklace one hand.

She turned away from Blaine, still looking a bit apprehensive, and turned towards his father.

"What have you raised?" her voice was more of a whisper than a scream, but somehow that made it even more threatening.

Mr. Anderson looked white with anger, his wife standing next to him looking as if she didn't know whether to cry or say something in return.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I really leaving you with a cliffhanger? How evil of me ;p Anyway thank you for making it this far. Once again I know it wasn't near perfect but maybe I'll do better on the next chapter (we can only hope). Which I btw hope to post soon :) I want to thank a few of my lovely friends Deja, Danique, Jayshree and Becky. Also, last but not least my lovely review people and all the people who are reading this I just love you all!**


	6. Lonely and forgotten

**A/N: Hello:) I hope I didn't keep you waiting that long again! I think I've finally figured out how to get to my actual plot line, so I hope that means more updates :)! Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that sound familiar to you, these are owned by FOX and the creators of Glee.**

* * *

><p>Nine weeks ago Kurt's life had changed, it had changed by one mysterious boy who in someway reminded Kurt of himself. Their time together had felt like a perfect dream come true.<p>

Three months ago he wouldn't have thought anyone like Blaine would come into his life, he would have laughed at the idea itself.

The time had passed so fast, with fun moments, sad moments and moments of pure comfort. Kurt never expected that Blaine could make him so happy as he did.

But now, nine weeks since they first met, and two weeks since they last saw each other, felt like an eternity. It had been two weeks since all of _this _started, two weeks since his life finally seemed to work out but didn't.. at all.

He felt terrible, no, more like defeated. He had no idea why Blaine was such a big part of his life, since they didn't even see each other that often. But every Saturday they had spent together had always felt so familiar, so amazing.

The time they spent together felt so much more worth living, so much happier. Kurt realized he had only lived towards the Saturdays he would get to spent with Blaine.

Nowadays his Saturdays were filled with emptiness, boredom and a lot of empty threats. Every now and then a villager would try to express their disgust. Sometimes they stood by the gate, yelling or threatening, but they were always sent away by the guards short after.

His parents hadn't tried to talk to him. The subject had gone completely unheard of, as if they were afraid of finding out the answer. They spoke to him at dinner, at meetings or just when they were coincidentally in the same room. But the subjects they talked about never turned into the conversation they obviously needed to have, it was both relieving and extremely frustrating.

Every Saturday he stood in front of his window, in the hope to catch a glance of the familiar head of curls he had once raised his eyebrow at. But the only villagers there, were the angry and disgusted ones. He didn't know why Blaine never went to the market again, well at least not via the route past the palace. He was worried that they had found Blaine too, he was worried about what they could have done to him if they did.

He wondered if he should see if he could find him at the market, just to see if he was all right. But then he remembered that he wasn't exactly loved by the people around there anymore. But maybe, with the help of his knowledge of clothes he might be able to pull it of..

* * *

><p>Blaine had been working for two full weeks, even on Saturdays and Sundays. A few things had changed since the 'visit' of Edith Henry and her husband. For one he didn't get any acknowledgment from his family anymore, not at all. They all acted as if he didn't exist, as if he was never born. He was forced to work all day and he had to provide his own food, mostly by hunting or eating the leftovers.<p>

At first he didn't think it would be necessary to hunt, but after a few days it became clear his family wasn't going to leave any food for him on purpose. He knew how to hunt but he didn't really like it, he always felt sick when he killed an animal. His dad had taught him how to hunt, when they were still one big family Blaine and his dad actually got along pretty well. His first day of hunting wasn't really a success, unless hitting yourself in the face with the bow and dropping a knife in your father's foot a success. He practiced a lot lately and now he was able to get at least enough food to fall asleep at night without the aching feeling of an empty stomach.

Blaine was actually surprised they didn't immediately kick him out of the house after the huge fight with Mrs. Henry. Even though there wasn't much of a difference to the situation now, because the only thing he had was a place to sleep. Everyone in the house knew better than to talk to him, or acknowledge him for that matter.

He hadn't felt this terrible in, well ever. His mother wouldn't even look at him, he had almost no energy of all the physical work he had to do around the small land, even though he could provide himself a descent meal for dinner, he had to work in the mornings and afternoons so there was no time to hunt so he was hungry most of the day. His father didn't even insult him, or yell at him, he just treated Blaine like he was a speck of dust.

The worst part though, was the loneliness. Especially on Saturdays, he was absolutely broken because there was no one there to care for him anymore, not even Kurt.

One of the most annoying things was that he couldn't escape from the terrible ambiance at the home by going to the market, anymore. There was one thing his dad made clear before he ignored Blaine completely, and that was that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere but the land and the house.

Blaine shivered as he remembered the 'discussion' that had followed after Mrs. Henry had left.

_Blaine saw a furious Mrs. Henry and a somewhat confused Mr. Henry leave. He was nailed to the ground and the last thing he wanted to do was turn around to look at his father. _

_Halfway through the explanation to why she was here his mother had looked rather scared, his sister looked irritated and shocked as well. But what he was actually afraid of, was his dad._

"_Upstairs. Now." His father hissed._

_Blaine's legs felt extremely heavy, the last thing he saw before he walked up the stairs was his mothers face, she looked scared. And for one time Blaine didn't think she was worried about his father, but about him. _

_Once they were upstairs his father opened the door to Blaine's room, Blaine followed him. He had no idea what his father was going to do, but he knew it wouldn't be just talking._

_He didn't close the door behind him, just in case. He knew he wouldn't actually run away, he probably couldn't even outrun his father if he tried. _

_For a few moments it was silent, Blaine almost jumped when suddenly his father started talking._

"_Every time, we try to be reasonable to you. But you have no respect for us, you just like to ruin this family don't you?" His father spoke, his voice was low and dangerous._

_Blaine didn't know if he should answer or not, normally his father would be screaming by now and if Blaine said even the smallest thing a fist would be coming his way and knocking him down._

"_Well?" His father said impatiently._

"_I-no of course not I-" Blaine muttered._

"_Don't lie to me!" His fathers voice became louder and Blaine knew that there was no way he could get out of this one._

"_What made you even think you could go around and just screaming what we've been trying to hide for you all this time!"_

"_But I'm tired of hiding," Blaine thought but he accidentally blurted it out._

_He saw his father almost explode with anger, "DON'T YOU THINK ALL OF US ARE TIRED OF HIDING? WELL? IT'S YOU WHO REFUSES TO BE GODDAMN NORMAL!" _

_Blaine felt tears sting in his eyes, tears of fear, tears of the hurt that his parents will never accept him._

_Then the first punch arrived, he cringed as he felt the strong fist of his father connect with his stomach. He had trouble to stay upright, but he knew that if he fell down his dad wouldn't hesitate to start kicking._

"_I AM SO SICK OF YOU!" Another fist came his way, this time it hit his shoulder, there was the sound of a sickening crack. "YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING OF WHAT WE GIVE YOU!" Blaine felt himself fall to the ground when his fathers fist slammed into his temple. He knew it wouldn't take long for his father to beat him unconscious. _

_From then there were no more words, well apart from the curse words that spilled from his fathers lips with every punch or kick. _

_Blaine only vaguely realized his dad wasn't punching him anymore when suddenly he felt his whole body being slammed into the wall. _

"_Now listen to me, you are NEVER getting out of here again. Do you understand?" Mr. Anderson yelled. Blaine tried to shake his head but it was simply too heavy. _

"_ANSWER ME!" Blaine didn't know how he did it but he mumbled some sort of 'yes', blood spilling over his lips. He felt extremely dizzy and nauseous and everything became blurry. _

_He felt his body slid down the wall while he heard the sound of footsteps walking away. _

He had woken up about a day later and his entire body had been sore. His shoulder was presumably bruised and hurt the most out of all his injuries. He had hid himself in his room for the rest of the day, afraid that if he'd make a sound his father would beat him up again.

But the next day he was too hungry and went downstairs, but much to his surprise no one said anything to him. And then the ignoring had started with only the note that he had to provide his own food from now.

Blaine slowly rolled out of his bed, the prospect of a full day of working and hunting didn't exactly sound inviting to him.

He was happy to find a piece of bread and a little bit of milk, it wasn't much, but at least it was enough for now and he didn't have to make his own breakfast.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt sneaked out of the palace, it was still early so no one noticed. He waited hidden in the trees, trying to blend in once there were people walking around.<p>

No one noticed Kurt, so his plan seemed to work. He had (tried) to dress in simple clothes, he was wearing some sort of shielding he had made out of a cloth so no one could recognize his face.

Once the market was crowded he dared to peek around, to see if there was any sight of the familiar head of curls. Sadly he didn't see him yet, but he didn't want to give up.

But when people started to pack their stuff and Blaine still hadn't showed up, he felt disappointed. He also felt worried, was Blaine still okay? Just because Blaine didn't show up today didn't mean something had happened to him right..? Nothing had happened to Kurt.. well nothing too serious. But then again, Blaine didn't have the protection of the guards he did have.

Suddenly Kurt felt an urge to cry, he didn't though. He ran home and ignored the weird glares he was getting, once he was in his room he let himself fall onto his bed.

On the floor next to his bed lay a dried flower, it had been lying there ever since Kurt dropped it, he had totally forgotten about it.

He walked over and picked it up, memories of two weeks ago starting to play in his head. He twirled it around in his hand and couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down his face.

He really hoped Blaine was okay, or at least still alive.

He crawled back onto his bed and put the flower on the small table next to his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted of in a restless sleep.

When he woke up he was expected for dinner, even though he was nothing near hungry. But even when he barely touched his food, staring blankly at the table, his parents still kept the topic light. Never asking if everything was all right or maybe if he had something to tell them.

Eventually he got tired of it and threw his knife and fork down, the cutlery clattering down on the china. He stamped up the stairs and closed his door with a loud bang, everything was driving him crazy. His parents not talking to him, the villagers who wouldn't stop screaming at his window and then there was the fact that he didn't know if Blaine was okay..

He had to do something, he didn't know what though. But if there was one thing he did know, it was that he couldn't stay here.

At that moment he heard a 'clang' sound coming from his window, he looked over to where the sound was coming from. He stepped closer in the direction and saw someone was actually trying to throw rocks at his window. Angrily he pulled the curtains closed, he didn't only feel angry, he also felt hopeless.

Kurt didn't sleep well that night. He wasn't tired because he had slept before, but if he was tired his thoughts would probably still be there to torture him. Once again he fell asleep fighting against the tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself hunting the rest of the afternoon, just to be sure he would have dinner tonight. He had been gone a pretty long time but he hadn't caught much, just a rabbit, two if he hadn't been so distracted by all the sounds coming from around him.<p>

It was technically forbidden to hunt in the woods, unless you got permission of course ,but even then you wouldn't get to keep it yourself.

But as Blaine started hunting he learned that he certainly wasn't the only one who was secretly robing the smaller animals from the woods. In fact, there were quite a few people, but then again, desperate times called for desperate measures right?

Since his parents completely ignored him he wasn't afraid of being caught, or that his parents would tell him to stop hunting in the woods. It wouldn't surprise him if his father turned him in though. So he did what he thought was the wisest thing to do, keep it a secret as much as he could. He wouldn't cook his food until his parents were busy with either working, eating or sleeping. He didn't know if Celicia would be smart enough to notice, but just to be safe he avoided her as well.

His days were filled with working, hunting eating and sleeping. It was all very tiring and even in his dreams he couldn't seem to find rest. There had been only one night where his dream had been peaceful, it was the night he had dreamed of Kurt. He wasn't particularly playing a character in his dream but he was just _there._ And something about the dream, and it being so much more beautiful than reality made him wake up with tears in his eyes.

He made sure to be busy with work and hunting so he wouldn't have much time to think, thinking would just make things worse in his situation.

He sighed while slowly turning the rabbit he had just skinned above the small fire he had just lid.

Sometimes he just wished it was easier, that his parents could still love him, the he could just _love _Kurt. Wait, love? So now he was in love with Kurt? Blaine shook his head, obviously the smoke was messing with his mind, he wasn't _in love_ with Kurt, sure he liked Kurt, as a friend. So maybe the flirt around a bit, and maybe the 'like' feeling wasn't just as friends, but,_ love?_

* * *

><p>The next week wasn't any better for the both of them. Kurt was still treated the same but the ignorance of his parents and the daily threats and disgusted looks made him feel defeated. Blaine was still invisible to his family and now and then there was a day when he wouldn't have enough food and had trouble sleeping because of his aching stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't dare to get out of his room, he had woken up to the sound of glass shattering. Once again someone had thrown a rock through his window, but when Kurt went to pick up the rock to throw it back outside he felt his stomach twist. The rock was covered in a dark red liquid, the rusty smell and greasy texture were enough to reveal that the liquid on the rock was certainly blood. He had been nailed to the ground, his eyes glued to the bloody rock, even though it made him sick to his stomach he just couldn't look away..<p>

He was caught between running out of his room or crawling under the warm and safe blankets. He just wanted to hide himself and never return to the life he had now, wait until everything was just over.

Eventually he got his legs to move, he walked numbly to his bed and sat down. The rock was still on the ground and it felt like it was staring at Kurt, calling him and pointing out that he was a sin. That whatever it was he was feeling for Blaine, was all a trick from the devil to get him into hell.

He heard a lot of people outside, stumbling and screaming, it meant the guards had been sent out to remove the people again. He was half hoping that one of his parents would come upstairs, right now he would even prefer his parents yelling at him instead of ignoring the reason why there was an angry crowd standing outside of the palace everyday.

He was about to close the curtains, hoping to exclude the outside when he heard a familiar name being spoken by one of the villagers. He walked towards the window, trying to stay out of sight but within hearing distance.

'..heard they killed him.' A man with a low voice said. 'No, I believe they dropped him off in the woods,' a woman's voice declared. 'Anyway I'm sure the Andersons have handled it well, they always seemed like such a good family.' Another woman said.

Kurt's heart was beating faster, he was quite sure he heard it right. The Andersons.. Blaine's family. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they weren't talking about Blaine.

'I'm sure he's dead, I haven't seen him the last few weeks.' Another voice confirmed.

Kurt wanted to shout, scream, kick them, make them shut up. Blaine couldn't be dead, he just couldn't, there had to be another explanation. Maybe his parents had sent him away to live with a distant uncle, or maybe they had locked him up somewhere.. but he couldn't just leave Kurt.

Kurt was shaking with rage, his fists clenching. He was confused when he felt something wet on his face, he raised his hand to wipe it away, he realized he was crying. He punched the closet that was standing next to his window, cursing he retreated his hand because the wooden material was a little bit harder than he expected.

It felt like something had finally snapped inside of him, everything had simply become too much. He knew he had to leave, leave and never come back. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this crazy town, hoping that somewhere out there, a town would exist where people _would_ be accepting.

He had no idea how he was going to get out of there, but what he did know was that when he would get the chance, he'd go for it and leave. He didn't know how much time he had, but leaving a heavily guarded palace only to walk into a hating crowd of people wasn't going to be easy. It would take a lot of planning, preparation and pure luck.

He smiled to himself, he was finally getting closer to freedom.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the other side of the village Blaine was working on the land, trying to ban all thoughts from his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, Kurt was always on his mind. He was wondering if Kurt had been disappointed every time Blaine hadn't shown up at the market. He wondered if Kurt knew why, he hoped no one had been accusing Kurt of the same thing. News like this spread faster than a fire around the town, Kurt must have noticed at least something. But then again, Kurt lived in a palace and his parents had control over the entire village so maybe Kurt hadn't noticed anything..<p>

Blaine sighed, maybe he would find out one day. Maybe one day, he would get to see Kurt again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you liked this chapter. I also want to thank two of my awesome friends, Amelia and Marjolein for giving me inspiration for this chapter and encouraging me to write, I love you!:)**


End file.
